


I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

by KarnsteinRosenberg



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Carmilla Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domesticated Hollstein, F/F, Family Fluff, Family Hollis-Karnstein, Hollstein Christmas, Hollstein Kids, Laura Hollis and Carmilla Karnstein are Parents, MARRIED HOLLSTEIN, Mama!Carmilla, mommy!Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarnsteinRosenberg/pseuds/KarnsteinRosenberg
Summary: Carmilla and Laura's three-year-old daughter was curious and asked about Santa all the time.  Since it's the little girl's first Christmas as a toddler who already recognized and knew Santa from a book, Laura asked and convinced Carm to dress up as Santa on the night before Christmas.  The plan was for their youngest child to see 'Santa' when he puts the gifts under the tree.  But their youngest five-year-old son, Munchkin, caught his Mommy kissing Santa Claus and decided to tell his Mama.





	I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

"Seriously, Carm, another Lego?" Laura blurted out upon finding a box of it on the shopping cart.

"I'm just following the list, Cupcake…" Carmilla reasoned out, stopping the cart for a moment as her wife stood on the other end, and halted it, eyeing also the five boxes of Kinder advent calendar. She received a glare from Laura once those curious hazel round eyes finished scrutinizing the contents of the shopping cart.

"It's the 22nd of December, and Perry had already given them an advent calendar," was Laura's hyper remark after finding out that Carmilla hoarded those chocolates again that made their Christmas eve sleepless last year. 

"I know that, but the ones that ginger gave them were toys, these are chocolates, their favorites!" Carmilla defended and displayed a cocky smirk. "I know that you'll love them too, so I got one for you also," she added, picking up one of the boxes, proudly displaying it to Laura and punctuated it with a blink before putting it back to the cart.

"But they're going to be hyper again and…" Laura sighed and retorted. 

"And they'll be happy… come on Cupcake, you've been a child too, a little chocolate on Christmas won't hurt."

"You call that a little chocolate?" Laura's left eyebrow raised while eyeing the large boxes that each contained 24 kinds of chocolates that were supposed to be eaten for each day from December 1st until the day before Christmas. But knowing Carm, she would definitely give each of them the whole box on Christmas day like what happened last year, and the kids would feast on it until the last chocolate was consumed. "When Per and Laf come on Christmas, they'll also bring a lot of desserts," she related, thinking of how much sugar would be consumed in two days, and the headache that came with it when everybody was high on sugar and running around the house like little monsters. 

"Cupcake, you're worrying too much… are you sure it's the kids that you're worried about, and not something else?" Was Carm's careful and yet suspicious remark.

Laura took a deep breath and released a long exhale. "Carm, it's the first time your parents will celebrate Christmas with us," she said, growing more worried at being reminded. "I want them to have a good impression of how our children behave. I don't want your mother to think that I'm not capable if disciplining my own children. And you knew damn well how the kids are when they have eaten lots of sugar-"

"Which is just normal for any kid of their age," Carmilla reassured, walked towards the worried Cupcake and wrap her arms around Laura's shoulder. "Stop worrying, I'll take care of it if things got out of control," she reassured being the stricter parent between them. "Now, why don't we continue with this shopping so we can go home early and have a quickie before Perry drops off the kids…"

Laura' eyes widened and can't help but to flushed at the remarks, "You're unbelievable," she said, glaring at the smirking wife of hers, while she tried very hard not to grin with delight. The thought of having privacy and spending time with Carm alone was rare indulgence indeed.

"I know you want it too," Carmilla whispered in her most sultry tone on Laura's ear, before teasingly licked Laura's ear, pulled out and pushed the shopping cart towards the stuff animal aisle. "We better hurry up…" 

Laura was left speechless for a moment as if put under a spell. 

After the cloud of enchantment disappeared… "Oh, before I forget, I need to pick up something on the costume aisle, I'll just meet you at the cashier!" was Laura's hyper remark, recalling their youngest daughter's wish.

Half an hour later, Laura sneaked in between the long queue of people waiting with full shopping carts, mumbling 'sorry' 'excuse me' and 'thanks' in between until she reached Carm who was already unloading their goods. She put the red costume on the conveyor before helping Carmilla unload the rest of their stuff.

Once done, Carmilla took out her credit card and paid quickly, already feeling the stress of Holiday shopping.

Catching a glimpse of her partner, "Hey, are you okay?" Laura asked as they pushed their cart together towards the exit.

"Next year, we'll start shopping in September," Carm commented, shopping had never been her thing since she hated crowds and had slight angst of being surrounded by people.

"That's why I told you that you can be with the kids, while Perry and I do the shopping," Laura reasoned out, worried that her wife might have a panic attack like the first time they went to a party.

"You know that I want to personally buy their gifts, it's just, we've been late this year and I like shopping with you," Carmilla commented despite feeling the throbbing pain on her temples. 

"Ahh, that's so sweet," Laura returned and kissed her brooding wife on the lips. 

She was relieved when they reached their car and they both quickly loaded their stuff in the trunk.

***

Laura put on her top and wiggled her way back to her jeans, as they both struggled to put their clothes on while at the back seat of Carm's company car. They were both too horny to wait, that they ended up having sex as soon as the car drove inside the garage.

"Carm, you better clean this before you go back to work," Laura suggested, worried that the remnants of their lust filled activity might be exposed.

"I don't know Cupcake, I think I like the smell of it…" was Carm's naughty reply, not bothering to put on her underwear. She knew that once they get inside the house, she would devour her wife on the kitchen countertop like they use to do every time they come home from grocery shopping, while the kids were still on daycare and school. Just the thought of tasting Laura was enough to drive her crazy. The naughty smirk on her face cannot be controlled while she carefully buttoned the fly of her jeans and felt herself still dripping with lust.

"Carm! What if someone uses it?" Laura grew worried, thinking right away Carmilla's executive assistant and one of their best friends. "You always send Laf for some company errands, what if they need to drive your car and theirs is unavailable?!"

"You're worrying too much…" Carmilla retorted and opened the door as soon as they both looked decent. But she cannot deny the heavy stench of sex oozing from the car as her nose caught the air outside. "I'll clean it as soon as we're done packing the gifts."

"I'm just thinking ahead…" Laura reasoned out, following her wife to the back and opened the trunk with loads of shopping bags. She gathered as many bags as she can, but Carm did not let her and she ended up with two shopping bags on each hand, while Carm had at least three bags on the left hand and five on the right. "Carm just give me the other two-" she tried to grab it but Carm did not let go, and resulted to one of the bags slipping and the contents fell and scattered on the ground. "Oops, I'm sorry…" she went on her knees quickly and picked up the stuff that fell to the ground. And when she plucked the last item and put it on the bag, she heard a loud prolonged cough and slowly looked at her wife's direction.

"Are you planning to tell me, what that Santa costume is doing in our shopping bag?" Carm asked in a suspicious tone, eyeing the now grinning Cupcake across her.

"Err… I told our baby that she might catch a glimpse of Santa on the night before Christmas if she'll behave and let me finish my vlog the other day," Laura related like an innocent girl that had been caught with her hand on a cookie jar. "And I kinda need you to be Santa because I promise her that we'll both hide and wait for Santa to come…" 

"Cupcake, you know that jolly old Saint Nicholas is tall and had a big tummy…" Carmilla was not disappointed at all about the idea and not finding out earlier. Being married to a very curious, creative, idealistic and energetic woman, she was not surprised at all what bizarre idea would pop up in Laura's head. But she really was not sure that she could pull this off.

"Oh, I've already figured that out..." was Laura's hyper remark, her eyes glittered with excitement. "I've got you a large size," she began, eyeing the Santa costume on the bag. "And I borrowed a bubble jacket and thick ski pants from Laf, so you just put those on first, then the Santa costume, and then tuck a pillow in your pants so that you'll have a big tummy. And we'll finish it with four-inch heel boots, and of course a beard and wig that I asked Laf to make so that it'll look genuine."

"Why do I have the feeling that you've already planned this since last year," was Carmilla's suspicious remark. 

"Of course not… I just think and plan fast," Laura justified with a pout. "And besides, Buttercup is looking forward for this Christmas. She might just be three, but she already understands and remembers everything that I read to her… oh, speaking of books. Did you find the book that Sugarplum wants? He'd been harassing me to remind Santa that he wants the one with a boy and cat on it, and has a blue cover. And I know that you already got Honeybunch her Lego, but did you get Munchkin's toy baking set? Not the plastic ones, I hope. But the real ones because he likes to bake with me too, and he wants to learn how to bake Perry's brownies and asked me if we could invite Perry to teach him how to bake it and I hope you got our baby the biggest panther stuff animal. She saw that panther stuff animal of yours when we went to your parents' house last month and I told her that it's not hers… of my god! We still don't have gifts for your parents!"

"Laura! Breathe!" Carmilla interrupted the Laura hyper babble fest, as her wife began to stress out. "I have all the gifts here!" she raised her hands that held the shopping bags, reminding her wife where they have been hours ago. "And if we forget someone, we still have two days to go to buy a gift."

Coming to her senses, Laura looked at those dark worried eyes of her wife and realized that she had been stressing Carm too. "Oh god, Carm, I'm sorry… it's just… I want this Christmas to be perfect for everybody."

"Tell me something that I don't know," Carmilla returned and approached the worried wife of hers, and kissed those pouty lips while struggling to balance the shopping bags on her hands. She did not stop kissing the stressed Cupcake until she felt Laura calmed down and released from the kiss. "Come on, let's go inside so that you can relax," she received a grateful and adorable smile from Laura, plus a kiss on the cheek. But before they walked towards the door, she looked at Laura and smiled, "And yes, I'll be happy to dress up as Santa, as long as you'll leave some cookies and milk for me afterwards… and then I'll throw away the suit on Christmas day."

"It's a deal!" Laura blurted out and placed a quick peck on Carm's cheek again before entering their home.

***

Located on the second floor, and the largest bathroom in the house, with three sinks, a bathtub, and a shower cabinet, this place had never been unoccupied and quiet in the morning and at night. Every evening after dinner, Laura and sometimes Carm would join their kids on their evening ritual of bathing, brushing their teeth and changing into their pajamas. And during the morning, this was the place too, where they washed and dressed before going to daycare and school.

"Hurry up and go to bed now or else, Santa will not come and bring your gifts!" Laura announced in the bathroom, as she toweled dry the smallest girl's hair. Her youngest daughter inherited all her physical features, but the Karnsteins' dark natural wavy hair made Buttercup looked even more elegant. "Munchkin, I told you not to wear your sister's pj's again," she chided, as the twins began to put their sleepwear on. At five, these fraternal twins had inherited not just the color of her hair, eyes, and nose, but also her quirkiness, strong-willed, energetic personality, and sweetness. The only resemblance they inherited from Carm was their exquisite jawline and thin lips. 

"It's alright Mommy he can wear my Hello Kitty pj's for Christmas. I don't want Santa to think that I'm not nice."

Laura smiled upon hearing her eldest daughter's considerate remark. "That's really nice of you sweetie." She praised at once and gave Honeybunch a hug. "Why don't you put on your Lego pj's tonight, who knows, your wish might come true," she suggested and received an excited giggle.

"Mommy, where's Mama?" 

Laura's attention was shifted to the dark haired boy that just finished brushing his teeth and putting on his royal blue fleece pajamas with stars. At the young age of seven, their eldest son was the complete carbon copy of Carmilla. With all the physical features of a Karnstein, this bookworm had inherited also Carm's love for the books and interest at stars. He was the silent type and had a tendency to brood like his Mama when he cannot have his Mommy's attention. But he was also idealistic and had a strong sense of justice like his Mommy.

"Umm… Mama had to run some errand, but she'll be back soon…" she hated lying to her kids, but she did not want to encourage more curious questions, so she thought of sending them to bed asap. "Munchkin, don't forget Pooh bear," she reminded him, catching an eye of the stuff animal on the top of the cabinet, he always took with him his Winnie the Pooh wherever he goes. "Alright, go to your rooms now, and remember to pray and be thankful." She said as they each gave her a hug and kiss, while she held the youngest in her arms. "Goodnight and I love you!"

"Goodnight Mommy! Goodnight Buttercup!" the three responded in unison. But before leaving, the twins added, "I love you!"

She smiled at them before disappearing in the door, and as usual, her eldest was waiting by the door, and when he knew that his brother and sister had gone already to their respective rooms…

"I love you, Mommy," he said, displaying his boyish smirk, and then quietly stepped out of the bathroom.

Laura cannot help but smile wider, recalling how similar her eldest son to Carm. She just hoped that he won't be so possessive like his Mama.

"Now, you little Princess had been nice to Mommy lately," she faced her youngest, who was staring at her with big curious round eyes. "That's why I'll let you watch Santa put your gift under the tree tonight." The child's eyes instantly widened with delight. "But remember, we need to hide and be quiet so that Santa can't see us. Or else, he wouldn't come back here again, understood?"

"Yes, Mommy," 

And Laura received a nod and a cute smile that resembled hers. 

"Can Mama come too?"

"No, she's still outside. It'll be just the two of us," Laura explained putting the toddler down beside her as she rummaged at the contents of the drawer of the cabinet that was mounted on the wall. "Let's see… which one you like to wear tonight…"

"I want the kitty…"

Laura smiled and held the white flannel onesie pajama with a tail and matching kitty ears. She knew that her youngest would choose it and was relieved that she washed it this morning before going shopping with Carmilla.

"Alright, let's get you in your kitty PJs and we'll get some cookies and milk for Santa," was her equally excited remark, as the toddler hurriedly stepped in the onesies that she held in front of her.

An hour later, when all kids were fast asleep and the lights were off as the clock struck nine, and after eating and sharing three or four cookies with her youngest daughter, Laura finally managed not to eat the rest of the cookies that was intended for 'Santa' and put a plate with three cookies and a glass of milk on the center table of the living room. 

"Mommy, can I have more?" 

Laura felt a little hand tugging on the side of her nightgown. She looked down and stared at Buttercup for a moment. Her curly wild raven hair almost blocking her eyes… she tucked a strand of hair around the girl's ear so that she could see clearly. The toddler raised her little left hand that held a half-eaten chocolate chip cookie, signaling for more. Laura can't help but giggle at how full the toddler's mouth with cookies that her cheeks resembled a chipmunk's. She turned around and broke half of one of the three remaining cookies on 'Santa's' plate and offered it to the little cookie monster in front of her.

"Thank you, Mommy,"

The toddler reached for the half cookie with her available hand and took a bite right away, and then glanced at the other cookie on her other hand as if trying to distinguish which was bigger and tastier. 

Laura watched her daughter with amusement until she heard a noise coming from the back door in the kitchen.

"Sweetie, come on, we need to hide now, I think Santa is already here," she mumbled and hurriedly took the three-year-old in her arms and walked towards the back of the couch. They hid behind the black leather sofa and made sure that her daughter can see clearly Santa walking to the well-lit tall grand fir that almost reached the ceiling. 

"Mommy, I can see Santa!" 

Still holding a piece of cookie in her left hand, the toddler raised her left arm and pointed to the direction of Santa, who was quietly and comfortably taking out each gift from his brown sack and put it one by one around the foot of the Christmas tree.

"Shhh…" Laura put her index finger on her lips to warn the excited toddler in her arms, and gently put down her daughter's arm. "Remember what I told you, we have to keep quiet and don't disturb Santa, or else he won't come back any more to give us our gifts, okay?"

The little girl nodded repeatedly, and put her two small hands around her mouth, ignoring the piece of cookie that fell from her grip. 

They both managed to remain quiet until Santa was finished putting all the gifts and then stared at the plate of cookies and glass of milk on the center table for a moment as if studying it carefully.

"Mommy, why is Santa not eating the cookies?"

The toddler whispered into her ear before looking at her with worried big eyes.

"Maybe he's wondering why there's a half-eaten cookie on his plate," was her honest reply and caught the worried look on her daughter's face. "But I'm sure Santa won't mind it," she quickly reassured her daughter while she caught 'Santa' took the half-eaten cookie and drank half of the milk. "See, Santa took the cookie that you left for him. I bet he's thinking how nice of you to share with him half of your cookie." After that convincing comment, she saw the smile came back on the toddler's face. But they both furrowed their brows and watched Santa suspiciously as he sat on the couch, and they saw him took a piece of paper that were scattered on the table and grabbed one of the colored pencils that were lying around the table and wrote something on it. When Santa was finished writing on the paper, he put it beside the plate of remaining two cookies before taking the glass of milk and started drinking the rest of it. 

Sensing that 'Santa' might stay a bit longer…"Alright, we better go back to bed now before Santa finds out that we're watching him," she mumbled and received a nod from the sleepy toddler. "Let's just take a short tour in the bathroom so I could wash you and brush your teeth again. We don't want to ruin those pretty little teeth of yours, do we?" 

"Yes, mommy…"

Was the short reply she received, before the little girl wrapped those little arms around her, and rested her little head on her shoulder, while she carried her on the way to the bathroom upstairs, leaving Santa on the living room.

Ten minutes later, Laura tiptoed down the stairs after tucking her youngest daughter in bed. She smiled when she found 'Santa' still on the living room, and she can sense that he was beginning to get impatient because he was already standing beside the Christmas tree, and his sack of gifts was already hanging over his shoulder and held it.

"Hey, I'm sorry you have to wait too long," Laura apologized at once while approaching 'Santa'. She took a moment to appreciate how her better half looked like as Santa Claus and was amazed by the almost real looking beard that Carm had on. "Oh my gosh! It really looked like Santa's beard!" She giggled with delight walking closer and tickled 'Santa' under his chin, which earned a groan from Carmilla.

"Cupcake, don't mess up with my beard," Carmilla stated in a deep hoarse tone, imitating Santa's voice. "Let's see if you've been naughty or nice and deserve a gift from Santa."

Wearing a four inches boots, Carm was towering her this time, as Laura looked up and gave Santa a come-hither look, before batting her thick eyelashes in front of 'Santa'; seducing her way for some Christmas gift.

"I don't know Santa… but I forgot to put on my undies, is that good or bad?" Laura whispered into 'Santa's' ear, before kissing Santa on the cheek and cast a sidelong seductive glance. She knew that Carm was already on fire after that remark, as she caught her wife licking and biting her own lips. Laura had thought of 'assaulting' Santa on the couch, but the faint sound of little footsteps distracted them and they both looked at the direction of the stairs.

"Didn't you already tuck Buttercup in bed?" Was Carm's worried comment.

"I did… and she was already asleep when I finished washing and changing her," Laura replied, still wondering. 

"Why don't you go upstairs now and check on the cookie monsters, while I change in the car," Carm suggested in a disappointed tone. She too was hoping that she could 'play' as Santa and had imagined a naughty Laura sitting on Santa's lap. "I'm already sweating under these…" she said, referring to the thick layers of clothes and pillow that she was wearing.

"Are you sure Santa doesn't want to slap some naughty girl's bums?" Laura tried to persuade her wife one last time.

"That sounds tempting…" Carm retorted in a raspy tone. "Maybe I could keep the boots on and Santa's hat. Go now, I'll see you in bed in ten minutes." She ordered in her deepest voice, and kept eye contact with Laura until the little vixen gave her a flying kiss and turned around to the direction of the stairs.

***

Laura woke up to the sound of continuous knockings on the door and wondered what the commotion this time? She was already used to different kinds of stirs, from either of the kids not finding the other pair of socks, to discovering that Pooh Bear fell in the toilet bowl again, to stopping a quarrel because the other one ate the other's cookie, or they simply missed their Mama and wanted a hug and kiss from her before Carm goes to work, since their Mama comes home late sometimes.

Eyelids still heavy, she glanced at Carmilla, and as usual, her wife was hibernating like a panther. Sometimes she envied the way Carm sleep deeply and can't be roused with just some noise on the other side of the door.

"Mommy! Mama! It's Christmas!" 

Laura heard Honeybunch exclaimed, and as she finally realized what her daughter said, "Oh my gosh! It is Christmas! Carm! Wake up! Are you decent? The kids are here!" She reached for Carm and shook her wife until she heard her groaned. But Carmilla did not dare to wake up and turned to the other side and covered her head with the yellow pillow.

"Carm! You need to get up now, the kids are already excited to open their gifts," Laura explained, seeing there was no sign that her partner was waking up soon.

"Five minutes," Carmilla grumbled under the pillow. "And tell the cookie monsters to go back to their beds!"

"No. They're not going back. I'm letting them in," was Laura's strong remark and checked first under the sheet if Carm was decent. Fortunately, Carm managed to put on her boxer shorts and black singlet.

Laura got out of bed walked to the door and opened it; she kneeled down and opened her arms wide, as she was greeted with a bunch of hugs and kisses from her children. She playfully peppered each of them with kisses on their soft cheeks, creating a loud smooch sound which caused each of them to giggle.

"Merry Christmas Mommy!"

She heard them all said, after kissing and hugging each of them. Once they were done with her, they all climbed up the bed to kiss their Mama. 

But she was surprised when Munchkin remained standing by the foot of the bed, and suddenly became quiet. While the other three dived into Carm and wrestled with their Mama while Carm tickled them, Munchkin remained standing on the spot and did not make any eye contact with anyone.

Laura approached her youngest son and kneeled beside her, as she witnessed the boy turned cold. She seldom saw him in a bad mood. "Hey… is something wrong?"

The little boy just frowned at her and hurriedly climbed to the bed. He put his arms around his Mama's neck which caused Carm to stopped tickling the other three.

"Hey baby, are you okay?" Carmilla asked, sensing her other little ball of sunshine in a bad mood. "Wanna tell Mama what's on your mind?" she asked in a low tone, placing the boy on her lap, while Buttercup sat beside Munchkin, sharing Carm's lap. They were both Mama's boy and Mama's girl.

Munchkin mumbled something in Carmilla's ear but did not catch what he said, as he suddenly withdrew from her and stole a glance at Laura in a suspicious manner. Carmilla caught the disappointment on the boy's face then darted her gaze on her wife, giving their son a worried look. Laura was about to approach them but she signaled her wife to wait.

"Munchkin, you know that you can tell Mama anything…" she tried again, seeing that the boy remained quiet and avoided eye contact.

"Did you drop Pooh bear again in the toilet bowl?" Honeybunch chimed in, moving behind her Mama so that she could speak to her twin brother closely, and rested her thin little arms around her Mama's neck.

"No, he didn't… I'm the last one who peed and I didn't see Pooh there!" was Sugarplum's confident remark, lying at the foot of the bed, and hugging his Mommy's yellow pillow while he used Carm's feet as a pillow.

"Then what is it Creampuff?" Carm asked, using the same endearment to her favorite son.

"I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night… and she also tickled his beard…" he mumbled and then stared at Laura. "Why Mommy? Don't you like Mama anymore?"

Suddenly there was silence, and as Carmilla realized the reason for the boy's sulking, she tried hard not to smile as she caught the guilt and yet amused controlled expression of Laura. Then she caught the shocked and disappointed look on Sugarplum's and Buttercup's pout.

"Oh, she did? Well, I guess that's alright," Carmilla explained and received a strong gasp from the twins, a frown from Sugarplum and still a pout from the little girl on her lap, looking at her with her big round hazel eyes. "…Because all the Mommies had to kiss Santa to thank him for giving us our gifts."

"You're not mad that Mommy kissed Santa?" Munchkin asked, perhaps surprised at the answer.

"No… because I know that your Mommy only loves one person…" Carmilla related, gazing at her beautiful wife who, surprisingly, had been patiently quiet and remained standing in front of them.

"And that is your Mama…" Laura finished with a smile and decided to join Carm and the kid on their matrimonial bed. She crawled on all fours and kissed Carm on the lips, then gave Munchkin a kiss on the cheek. The boy finally smiled and hugged her.

As they all kissed and hugged together and giggled…

"I saw Santa too…"

There was sudden silence as all eyes focused on Buttercup.

"Me and Mommy gave him cookies and milk!" was the toddler's innocent happy remark.

"Wait! How come Munchkin and Buttercup saw Santa last night, and we didn't?!" was Honeybunch disappointed reaction, looking at her big brother for support then glared at her Mommy.

"Yeah! Why didn't you wake us, Mommy?!" Sugarplum protested.

"Alright everybody, calm down…" Carm tried to interfere, but she knew too well that her kids won't stop arguing until they were satisfied with the result.

"Munchkin, you sneaked out of your room!" Honeybunch accused and the twins began their regular bickering… 

Not too long, Sugarplum joined in the argument. "That's cheating!"

Laura took her youngest daughter and left the bed… as Carm tried to mediate and stopped the three older kids from arguing further. But before she left the room, Laura approached Carm and whispered, "You better keep the red suit…" and flashed a naughty grin to Carm, who became suddenly paler and glared at her.

FIN


End file.
